CANTIK
by munya munya
Summary: Kisah mereka tidak hanya tentang Sakura yang mengejar-ngejar cinta Sasuke, tapi bagaimana sang pemuda terpesona dengan gadisnya. CANON. For Banjir TomatCeri Contest 2016. Prompt #78.


**CANTIK**

 **Naruto fanfiction by munya munya**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Promt #78**

 **For Banjir Tomatceri Contest 2016 kategori Sasusaku canon**

 **Fresh and reddish like cherrytomato!**

 **Summary** : Sasuke pikir _flower crown_ adalah ide yang buruk untuk menjadi romantis. Tapi Sakura tidak butuh pria yang romantis, melainkan Sasuke seorang. Kisah mereka tidak hanya tentang Sakura yang mengejar-ngejar cinta Sasuke, tapi bagaimana sang pemuda terpesona dengan gadisnya. CANON. For Banjir TomatCeri Contest 2016. Prompt #78.

.

.

* * *

Hutan dan pepohonan memang hal biasa untuk seorang ninja Konoha yang notabene desa tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya daun.

Tapi sejak mereka menjelajah bersama, menempuh perjalanan mengelilingi dunia ditemani satu dengan yang lain, alam liar menjadi _hari-hari_ mereka.

Hutan, padang sabana, gurun, perairan, pegunungan dan bebatuan acap kali lebih berharga dibanding keramaian desa yang menyediakan segala kebutuhan mereka. Sungai yang mengalir jernih menyimpan sejuta jenis ikan yang jauh lebih segar dibanding restoran paling mahal di desa. Obat-obatan lengkap di rumah sakit pun, kerap kali kalah dengan sebuah tanaman herbal langka penuh khasiat. Pun toko bunga Yamanaka di Konoha yang terkenal akan bunga-bunga indahnya (selain penjaga toko yang cantik, katanya) kali ini kalah dengan 'toko bunga milik Tuhan'.

Terkadang alam mampu memberi lebih daripada apa yang ciptaan manusia tawarkan.

Karena Ia telah menyediakan semua sumber daya dan berbagai macam nikmat Nya untuk diambil oleh manusia secara cuma-cuma. Lantas untuk alasan apa lagi manusia tidak bersyukur?

Dalam perjalanannya bertahun-tahun Sasuke menemukan hal itu. Tak lupa ia menerapkannya dalam setiap keindahan yang alam tawarkan, dalam setiap berkat yang menempeli jiwa dan raganya.

Tarikan napas panjang mengalun melewati hidung mancung sang Uchiha terakhir, sambil memejamkan matanya, menghirup wangi segar yang menguar dari bunga-bunga beragam jenis terhampar di sekitarnya.

Langkah kaki pemuda bertangan tunggal itu santai namun berhati-hati, menapaki jalan yang tak rata, tanpa menginjak satu pun rumpun bunga di bawahnya.

Mata berbeda warna itu terbuka lebar-lebar, sekali lagi ia bersyukur karena buram dan ancaman kebutaan yang pernah mengganggu matanya sudah pergi. Sehingga ia bisa menikmati baik warna pastel atau cerah mencolok yang berpadu dengan hijaunya dedaunan milik sang bunga.

Padang bunga ini tidak terlalu luas, pun tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya hutan pinus tempat ia dan Sakura beristirahat sejenak dalam perjalanannya. Dari sini pun terlihat oleh mata Sasuke walau jauh, saat ini Sakura sedang tidur siang bersandar di batang pohon besar, berbanding terbalik dengan ia yang kabur sejenak dari hadapan gadis itu dan bertolak ke mari.

Bunga liar kecil yang menyerupai mawar berwarna merah muda cukup memenuhi kebun itu tak lupa dengan bunga berwarna kuning yang bisa dibilang miniatur bunga matahari. Entah, Sasuke tak tahu nama kebanyakan bunga. Namun yang Sasuke tahu semuanya indah sampai bisa membuat banyak orang, termasuk dirinya, suka melihatnya, pikirnya. Semua indah. Mulai dari rumpun bunga geranium, lili, _dusty miller, daisy,_ dan ...

Sasuke menengok ke belakang.

.

.

... Bunga Sakura.

.

.

 _Sepertinya kau salah fokus Sasuke, mana ada bunga sakura yang mekar di bulan Juli?_

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, menertawai _kebutaannya_ dan _ketidakwarasannya_ sendiri.

Mata terpejamnya terbuka lagi menghadap hamparan bunga, tiba-tiba ia punya sekuntum ide.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, anggota geraknya pun meregangkan diri dari tidur siangnya. Sebelum menyadari Sasuke yang menghilang, gadis dua puluh tahun itu lebih memilih menuntaskan dahaganya di sungai kecil beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tidur.

"Dari mana saja, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ujar Sakura yang masih berjongkok di tepi sungai. Kepalanya mendongak ke belakang begitu mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun." Bukan pertanyaan ataupun jawaban. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan dagunya ke arah belakang di mana taman bunga terletak.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria sambil menawari Sasuke minum dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dipenuhi air segar. Tanpa tahu-menahu soal taman bunga itu.

Sambil meminum air dari tangan Sakura, tangan Sasuke masih bersembunyi di balik jubah hitamnya. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tadi dia buat. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan memberikannya pada Sakura atau tidak.

Tapi kalau tidak diberikan, untuk apa?

"Sakura."

Sepanjang ingatan Sasuke, memanggil Sakura tidak pernah terasa segugup ini.

"Ya? Kita akan makan ikan 'kan? Kebetulan di sini ada sung—"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mulai ragu. Ia takut Sakura tidak menyukainya dan berakhir dengan ia menyesali tindakan _bodoh_ nya. Tapi, bukankah Sasuke sangat tahu gadis itu menyukai apapun tentang dirinya? Ah, mungkin saja ia terlalu percaya diri dan ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam perasaan konyol itu.

Menarik napas cepat, Uchiha terakhir itu menghindari tatapan bertanya Sakura dan memegang erat sesuatu di dalam jubahnya yang akan segera dikeluarkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Satu tangan Sasuke menjulur keluar dari jubahnya. Dalam genggamannya sebuah mahkota berbentuk lingkaran dari rangkaian bunga yang Sasuke buat sendiri berkat mengunjungi padang bunga itu tampak jelas di depan mata Sakura.

"Untukmu."

Sedetik setelah mengatakan itu Uchiha Sasuke langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Ia hampir mendecih saat menyadari kupingnya terasa panas dan tanpa bisa dilihatnya semburat merah keluar dari kulit putih pipinya.

Ia tidak mau melihat reaksi gadis itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sakura akan tertawa keras, pikirnya. Selama menjalin kasih dengannya Sasuke tidak pernah berlaku manis seperti memberi bunga ataupun cokelat. Ia akui ia bukan pria romantis karena menurutnya hal-hal gombal seperti itu terlalu bukan dirinya dan kini ia sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah memberikan gadis itu benda menggelikan untuk _kunnoichi_ seperti Sakura, buatan tangan tidak terampilnya yang bahkan terlihat amatir. Yah, walaupun keindahan alami bunga-bunganya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Sasuke seketika menyesal. Mahkota bunga seperti itu mungkin hanya benda sepele kesukaan remaja tanggung yang dimabuk cinta pertama. Tapi Sakura sudah dewasa. sekali lagi ditegaskan, Sakura sudah dewasa.

Sasuke terus menggerutu karena malu dengan keputusannya dan ingin mengucapakan 'Kalau kau tidak suka buang saja.' Tapi tertahan gengsi di ujung tenggorokannya.

Pria yang hanya lebih muda empat bulan dari Sakura itu sibuk menyalahi dirinya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari gadis di depannya sedang menatap mahkota bunga yang sudah berpindah tangan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sepertinya asumsi awal Sasuke benar. Apapun yang pria itu berikan Sakura akan menyukainya, apalagi buatan Sasuke sendiri.

Jangankan bunga, tatapan kebencian dan hinaan yang terlontar dari pemuda itu saja— _ehm_ walaupun itu masa lalu—Sakura tetap berakhir menyukai Sasuke.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya gadis berhelaian merah muda itu.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala tanpa bersuara. Masih enggan menatap Sakura.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke dikagetkan dengan tangan halus yang menyentuh pipinya. Kemudian kalimat Sakura yang terdengar manja mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau manis sekali!"

Di depannya sang gadis tengah memakai makhota yang terbuat dari ranting melingkar dengan lilitan bunga _daisy_ ungu, bunga geranium merah, lili putih, beberapa daun seputih salju _dusty miller_ , bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning dan merah jambu, sejumlah _dandelion,_ dan daun hijau mungil menghias di antara bunga-bunga itu.

Wajah gadis itu dihiasi rona merah. Senyum bahagia merekah dari bibir _peach_ Sakura. Tak lupa, mata hijau cerahnya berbinar menyiratkan kata terimakasih.

Jantung Sasuke seakan melewatkan detakannya barang sekali, mata hitam dan ungu itu tak bisa lepas melihat pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CANTIK**

 **Fin**

 **Author's Note:**

Halo semua! Awalnya munya mau bikin ficlet untuk ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas waktu melihat prompt ini, tapi sepertinya gagal. Huhu.

Entah mengapa penyakit punya selalu nulis dengan word banyak ga sembuh-sembuh. Ada yang tau kenapa? Itu buruk gak sih? ._.

Sebenarnyaa udah nyiapin fic AU untuk BTC dari juni tapii ga kelar-kelar eh nulis ini beberapa jam langsung kelar wkwk. Niatnya mau submit karya yang banyak (niat mau bikin fanart juga) tapi tau deh ni penyakit molornya. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah bullsht atau tidak hehe.

paragraf awal-awal soal bersyukur terhadap alam terinspirasi dari Al-quran. Ada suatu ayat yg potongannya berbunyi "maka nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan?" hehe selama itu hal baik (tanpa berniat menyangkutpautkan konten cerita ini dengan SARA) ga ada salahnya kan, berbagi? :)

munya selalu senang kalau BTC datang yeeey! Ayo semuanya submit fanfic sasusaku yang banyak yaaa!

Salam untuk semua dan khususnya sasusaku lovers! (jangan lupa reviewnya demi kemajuan munya dalam menulis atau kalau boleh favorite nya hehe)

Salam damai kawan!

Munya.


End file.
